


Neat

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: I got this idea from one of those incorrect power rangers quotes on tumblr and power wrote this in a half hour so sorry for any mistakes





	Neat

Kimberly is standing in the pit beside her zord, sweat glistening on her forehead and her armor shimmering in the dim daylight shining into the cave. The boys are jumping around rambunctiously, leaping into each other's arms and hugging each other. Kim watches the scene with an affectionate smile, before a small body is colliding with her own, legs wrapping around her stomach and arms around her neck. Kim can't help the laugh that reverberates through her chest because Trini is latched onto Kim like a literal Koala.

"We did it!" Trini gasps excitedly into Kim's ear, and Kim thinks she's the cutest thing in the world when she's excited.

"That we did," Kim smiles, hugging her back tightly, before Trini jumps down from her place latched onto Kim. She jumps up and down a few times, trying to get the energy out of her system but it seems to be failing her, because she turns to Kim with a beaming smile before jumping up and down in front of the taller girl once again.

"I can't believe we did it! Kim, I'm so happy I could _kiss_ you!"

Kim's whole body freezes because lord knows how many times she's thought of kissing Trini in the last week. Trini is unfazed, still jumping around like a literal child, but Kim needs to say something, _anything_ , to make it seem like she's not having a bisexual meltdown on the inside.

"Uh.. neat!"

Way to fucking go, Hart.

Trini is still unfazed, smiling brightly at Kim before running off to tackle Zack. Kim's somehow sweating more now than she was during the battle with Rita and her Putties, and she feels even more ridiculous now than ever before.

-

She's in Jason's room now, a few hours after the initial high of winning the battle wore off, and she's face down on his bed. It's silent between them, save for the occasional exasperated groan from Kim, before Jason can't take it anymore and asks what's wrong.

"I can't believe I said 'neat', Jason. 'Neat'!" She waves her arms dramatically, still face down on his mattress. "Nobody says 'neat' anymore, it's the goddamn 21st century!"

Jason groans, knowing she's talking about her conversation with Trini again. He told her that she should just go talk to Trini about it but Kim was content with soaking in her own desperation and denial on his bed, so he just tuned her out by playing on his phone until now.

"It's not neat to say 'neat', but I said it anyways because I'm such a huge loser!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Kim, Everyone gets nervous sometimes," Jason says, still idly tapping away on his phone screen as he mindlessly scrolls through his twitter feed, reading all of the tweets about the power rangers and the battle. "Remember what happened when Billy confessed his feelings to me?"

Kim thinks back to earlier that day, when Billy died and then came back. How before they stood around the morphing grid, Billy pulled Jason aside to tell him how he felt about the boy. How, despite it only having been eleven days since they met, Billy knew he really liked the red ranger, and death made him realize he should just tell him. Jason was immediately flustered, Kim knowing beforehand how he truly felt for the blue ranger prior to the conversation, and he stumbled out a reply before they moved to the grid, morphing into their armor for the first time.

"Didn't you like, thank him?" Kim turns her head to face the blonde boy. Jason locks his phone and throws it into his lap before tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I thanked him."

"We really suck, don't we?" Kim asks with a laugh.

"No, just you," Jason turns to her and smirks, "I told Billy how I felt after the battle."

Kim's eyes widen, flipping her body so she too is staring at the ceiling. "Fuck, I gotta tell Trini."

"She's probably still awake, you could tell her tonight?" Jason offers, Kim nodding mindlessly in response.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Kim replies, grabbing her phone and sending a message to Trini to let her know she's on her way before jumping out of Jason's bed and heading to the window. "Thanks Jace, you're a great leader."

"Just doing my job," he smiles as Kim hops out the window, muttering and exasperated 'finally' to himself as she hits the ground.

-

"Trin?"

"Yeah, come in," Trini flashes a small smile, opening her window so Kim can come inside. Kim doesn't waste a second as she enters the room, turning to Trini before pacing slightly.

"So uh, earlier, when we got back to the cave and we were all super happy about being alive, you said something to me, and I said something _really_ stupid back, and I was hoping I could explain?" Kim finally stops pacing, turning to see Trini standing there with her arms crossed and a shit eating grin on her face.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were cool, Hart," Trini shakes her head with a laugh, puzzling the pink ranger. It must show on her face because Trini rolls her eyes, her smirk growing impossibly more cocky.

"I mean, who the hell says 'neat'?"

"I _know_ , I'm so fucking lame," Kim shakes her head, a smile on her face despite the embarrassment she feels coursing through her veins. "It's not my fault you had to send me into a bisexual panic that I was in no way prepared for."

"A bisexual panic, huh?" Trini muses, stepping closer to Kim. Kim notices, nervously backing up with every step that the shorter girl takes towards her, until the back of her knees hit Trini's mattress and she falls to a sitting position on the bed. "So you're saying I make you panic?"

"And very, _very_ bisexual," Kim breathes out, Trini now standing between her knees, merely a few inches from the taller girl's face. Her eyes flick between Trini's eyes that glint with amusement and her lips that house the most amused smirk Kim has ever seen on the girl's face.

"Are you sure?" Trini's tone of voice is way too amused for Kim's liking, especially since the shorter girl is leaning closer to her face, their lips barely a breath apart. "Maybe we should test that?"

Kim doesn't give Trini the satisfaction of teasing her anymore, opting to cup the shorter girl's cheeks and pulls her so that their lips meet in a fiery kiss of passion. Mostly because of the feelings they've been harboring for one another, but the near death experience they both managed to live through added a certain desperation to the way their lips moved against each other, the way their hands clawed at each other's clothes and skin.

Trini pulls back first, pulling Kim's bottom lip as she retreats and eliciting a small whine from the taller girl. Kim opens her eyes to meet Trini's, the smirk that was previously on the yellow ranger's face forming once again and Kim knows what's coming and-

"Neat."

Kim rolls her eyes so hard they twitch, and Trini is bursting with laughter at the taller girl's reaction. "Yeah yeah, go ahead and make fun of me," Kim drawls, letting Trini have her moment of victory before pulling her back into her, their lips meeting once again. The kiss is a mess because Trini can't stop laughing and Kim can't stop smiling at how adorable the shorter girl is, but they make it work.


End file.
